When In Doubt... Lick Your Lips...
by BatThing
Summary: Dick thinks about Barb and while he does Tim runs around looking for someone to buy him a drink...


Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman characters listed in this fanfic. They all belong to Bob Kane and DC Comics and to KidsWB (Yet we can't really say that since they discontinued the show!)  
  
Authors Note: I think Impulse is cool… what else is there to say? It's the last day of school and all my friends left me… the guys are camping, the girls are at some training camp for Jobs (or something like that) and everyone else is gone away… what's a writer to do?  
  
When In Doubt… Lick Your Lips…  
  
By: The Batthing  
  
THIS FANFIC IS FOR:  
  
1 *Mr. Michael Jansen  
  
*Those delicious (non-alcoholic… don't go reporting me in for something I didn't DO…) margaritas I had at Florida! (Sorry for drinking all yours Eli!)  
  
"She doesn't own a dress, her hair is always a mess, you can catch her steal and she wont confess, she's beautiful… Meet Virginia…" ~Train~ 'Meet Virginia  
  
Dick grinned lightly as he watched Barbara across the room, through the passing people, he saw her. She stood out just like all those times before. It was her trademark, that thick red hair that seemed to attract everyone's attention. The young man looked at his glass cup, thinking about what he could say to her, something that didn't show he actually liked her, though he did. He needed to say something that would make her like him first, and do the asking.  
  
The young man snorted and shook his head. He felt silly, it was over, and the relationship between the two had been cancelled. They had agreed on that a while ago. He had left her, and it was his fault. 'My fault, its all my fault.' He thought with a frown, and burrowed brow. He didn't like things lying on his back, things that needed to be patched up.  
  
"Dick."  
  
The boy turned, and nodded, seeing Tim Drake smiling up at him. "What?"  
  
"Ya' wanna do me a favor." The boy gave an urging look and the doe eyes, or something close to them. "Pleeeease?"  
  
"Truthfully?" He smirked and shrugged. "What is it? You want me to hook you up with some girl round here?"  
  
Tim spat out his answer with great force. "Heck no. I just want you to buy me a margarita! I'm under age, and well…" His voice trailed off and he nodded. "You know."  
  
Dick couldn't help but smile all the more. "You sure you want to get all wasted before duty kid?"  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"Sure you can." He paused, seeing he was encouraging something that should not be encouraged, and shook his head. "Bruce would kill me Tim."  
  
The smaller boy shrugged lightly, and dashed off. "I'll get someone else to do it… I'm smooth like that." He gave a final wave and disappeared into the thick crowd.  
  
Dick nodded back, and licked his lips, tasting the light flavor of his wine. He turned back to Barbara and shook his head, thinking back to what to say, what to do, how to act.  
  
It had to be something original, nothing chessy or dumb. Nothing that would further ruin the relationship. It needed to be smooth, flowing… 'Like glass…' The young man slapped his forehead and sighed. He was getting into a point where even his thoughts ruined his conversation. He knew that meant he really had something going on here.  
  
'Just like old times, act like you use to. Charming… like Bruce.' His eyes shifted to Bruce as he finished his silent thought. 'No not like Bruce.' He shook his head seeing his mentor laughing at some lame joke and letting women around him hang onto him like he was each of their husbands. 'No, definitely not like Bruce.'  
  
"HEY! You are UNDER age!" a loud voice let out, and a gasp followed, then some shouting.  
  
Dick looked in the general direction of the chaos and shook his head, grinning as he watched Tim rush over to him. "Don't tell me…"  
  
Tim glared up at him, his lips pressed in a firm line, not ready to speak.  
  
"Smooth Timmy got caught and busted."  
  
"Not necessarily busted." The younger boy hissed though his teeth, enviously eyeing Dick's glass. "Just caught… that's all."  
  
Dick pulled his glass away, shielding it with his free hand. "Hey, you keep away from me and my drink."  
  
Tim screwed up his face, looking angrily at Dick. "I have had one before! Remember when Babs gave me one and I drank it? Bruce didn't mind."  
  
"Does he ever?"  
  
Tim smiled at the words, and then nodded. "Yeah, he is sure that I am going to become the world's next major criminal… he said that my grades are worse than…"  
  
Dick half listened to the boy beside him, yet his attention was back to that beautiful girl, that girl who stood, laughing with that perfect face. Smiling with that perfect smile. Her voice seemed to be all Dick heard, and he found himself totally ignoring the boy beside him, and pushing his entire mind on Barbara. 'Man, what a jerk I was… I mush have been blind not to see how perfect she is… Why the heck did I ever give her up for… this?'  
  
Tim whined as he saw Dick was ignoring him. So the younger boy simply crossed his arms, across his chest and then looked to where his friend was staring, and smiled without hesitation. "Ooooooohh, I see how it is…" Tim shoved Dick in the side with a jab, and shook his head.  
  
"Hey, you would have no idea, how old are you now? 14?" Dick sneered as he looked down to Tim. "Or is it 13?"  
  
"Shut up Dick. You know I am 14…"  
  
"Yeah… a teenager who has no idea what I am thinking, now go find someone to buy you that drink." He walked away, blushing as he did, ducking his head in shame. If a little kid could tell, well then… who wouldn't be able to?  
  
Dick stopped in his tracks, and nodded, gaining confidence, and knowing what he needed to do… he needed to… 'I can't ask her to dance… I WON'T! I am older, and we are through, we are no longer together so… NO!' He shook his head vigorously. 'She'll just say no anyway…'  
  
He smiled to a young man walking by who gave Dick and odd look. Probably because he had seen him shaking his head over nothing… maybe it was because he had something on his face that was stupid.  
  
Dick glanced at his reflection through the glass cup, and saw nothing wrong with his face. Maybe it was his hair… he could get a haircut, it was real long and…he touched it lightly, then frowned. Or what if it was something else? Was he tall enough? Was he too old? Was he to young? Was his suit ugly? Did his tie not match? He checked him self over and shook his head.  
  
Dick looked back towards Barbara and licked his lips. He paused at doing so, feeling them becoming sore from the repetitive motion. 'Oh well, maybe one day she'll gain the courage to ask me to dance. I'd ask her to dance but she needs to ask me and give her self esteem a little shove.' He licked his lips and smiled as Tim raced by, being chased by some random cop, yeah, girls were always so unsure about everything now a day…  
  
1.1 THE END 


End file.
